A Glass Half Empty
by Alexwrightfics
Summary: There's only so much someone will endure in exchange for a false reality of another's love, but when that person happens to be someone that you can't let go of, much less bear to leave; what other option do you have other than to sit quietly and take the pain? (AU SasuNaru, OOC, non-con sex, domestic violence, verbal abuse, Chapter 2?)
1. Chapter 1

He'd never denied that his nature was an impulsive one. He made decisions in the moment, and spoke before he thought. He concealed his pain beneath smiles and kindness, never failing to fool anyone with his old tricks. Although the decision he made long ago, the one that bound his golden soul to that rusted, tainted one was not one of impulsivity. He didn't waste time trying to answer his own questions anymore, he knew it was something unanswerable, something that had never been in his control. Even present, his once baby-soft tanned skin now marred with a series of bruises, even with evident bald spots in his ratted blonde tresses, even with searing rope burns resting atop of healing scars, exposing raw wrists and ankles to the stinging air. All serving as torturous reminders of the cruel man's actions, the one he loved so unconditionally, so purely, and so infinitely.

The pair of cobalt eyes, once famous for their warmth and radiance, now rest motionless; hosting an unfitting hollowness as they stilled on the dark ceiling above.

As much as he ignored the admission, he knew unreservedly that his decision to keep coming back to this man was completely on his own accord. He knew how wrong, and disgusting it was.

How wrong, and disgusted he should feel.

But denial and restraint would grant him nothing at this point, and the blonde teen understood long ago, that even after the raven had physically abused his body, vehemently used it, verbally abused him, and reduced him to nothing but a shattered and blacked shell of his contrasting vibrant self. The self that he was forced to desert when he was only 16, that he would still devote himself completely to the steely, sadistic man that was the man he so irrevocably loved.

His rare moment of peace was abruptly interrupted as heavy footsteps made their way closer to the closed door. The blonde tensed, fearing the raven's wrath. He didn't know what he was angry about, but he was convinced he was about to find out.

He jumped when the bedroom door was forced open, deadly obsidian eyes glaring daggers into nervous cerulean.

He tried to repress the violent shaking of his hands, but found it fruitless. Biting his bottom lip, as he always his when he was nervous; he sat up straight to face the tall dark haired man, knowing that his slouch would offend him. But found it increasingly difficult to keep eye contact with him.

"Would you look at me at least?" The threatening, deep voice startled him, and the blonde stumbled for words as he frantically returned his gaze to the dangerous black orbs.

"Sorry," his voice barely above a whisper. Afraid to say anything more that would aggravate the man.

His heart rate elevated drastically when the dark eyebrows narrowed, a scowl forming on the masculine features. The boy's stomach dropped when the man's temper made itself present.

"Was that sarcastic!?" The furious voice bounced off every wall in the room and made the boy feel trapped. Blue eyes widened in horror, quickly denying the accusation,

"No! No it wasn't I promise!"

The muscular man took furious steps towards the violently shaking boy, gripping the soft blond locks in a calloused fist, forcing him to meet his eyes centimeters away from his face. Deadly obsidian eyed glared daggers into nervous cerulean.

"Don't you dare give me attitude!" The harsh man threatened, it made tears begin to collect in the corners of the azure eyes, their host clenched them shut, gripping the hand that pulled painfully at his hair.

"Sasuke please, I'm not! I'm really sorry I swear!"

The midnight eyes, that the boy found so beautifully captivating when they were calm, lost a minute amount on intensity. Squinting as if searching for honesty, they glued on his frightened eyes that desperately begged his forgiveness. Naruto bit his lip again, waiting. He released a shaky breath when the eyes diverted, and the grip on his hair loosened before letting go completely.

He was harshly snapped out of his relief when a brutal strike landed on his whiskered cheek. He took the pain silently, and didn't dare shed a tear. He didn't need to open his eyes, as he felt a strong hand push at his chest to force him onto his back, before gripping his bruised hips and yanking his body towards the middle of the bed.

Naruto grimaced, knowing what was coming. He didn't resist, didn't fight back. He only stayed silent and let his legs be pried apart, feeling that hard body press into his lithe one.

He gripped the other's shoulders when he felt teeth sink into his neck, and seethed when they broke through soft skin. He noticed his clawing and quickly went to draw his hands back, gasping when the raven took both of his wrists into a pair of strong hands, pinning them above his head before continuing his assault of the blonde's neck.

He didn't resume the biting, instead deciding to leave a slow trail of gentle kisses along his collarbones, dipping his tongue in the hollow of his throat, before letting his tongue glide up the column, making Naruto sigh in pleasure. The man's previous act of violence instantly forgiven and forgotten. Now completely submerged in the rare loving side that Sasuke seldom showed.

He felt open mouthed kisses on the side of his neck, adding suction to mark him as his.

"Sasuke," Naruto breathed, arching his back into the heavy body above him. Sasuke ground his hips into Naruto's, forcing the boy to release a shuddered moan. He didn't notice his panting until Sasuke pulled away, those charcoal eyes gazing into his baby blues with indisputable lust. The Uchiha released his wrist to run a thumb along parted pink lips, the blue depths flicking towards the thumb, before gazing back up at the dark eyes through his lashes. The man growled, and crushed his lips onto those soft petals. Naruto brought his free hand to intwine it in inky locks, and began rubbing small circles with his fingertips on the scalp, evidently soothing the tense raven as he felt the lips soften against his. Feeling a demanding tongue prod at his bottom lip, he parted them, allowing Sasuke full access to his mouth. Their tongues slid along each other, gently nipping and sucking occasionally, before the Uchiha pulled away with a wet smack. Both boys panting with prominent desire and the need for air. The blonde relished in the rare feel of Sasuke being somewhat "loving" with him, but any act that wasn't physically painful to him felt loving to Naruto.

His moment of bliss ended when he felt Sasuke move off of him. His eyes darted to the raven who was now seated on the edge of the bed, faced away from him. Naruto wondered why he stopped so suddenly. He prayed that he didn't do something to anger him.

"Is everything ok?" He kept his tone cautious. Sasuke never stopped once he started, but the blonde knew better than to push, so he waited patiently for the other to respond.

His body remained statued even after minutes, and Naruto felt concern begin to arise. He decided to take the risk and reach a tentative hand towards the solid shoulder, but the other's reflexes were so quick that he grasped the wrist with lightning speed before he could even touch him. He flinched, fearing the worst, clamping his eyes shut to shield himself from the upcoming pain,

But it didn't come. Naruto's eyes flickered open, to see his love staring downward, onyx eyes hidden behind black strands. Sasuke released the vice grip on his wrist looking like he had been burned, and got up quickly to head towards the bedroom door. A pale hand hesitated, resting on the door handle.

"Just shut up and go to sleep." Was all naruto heard before a silent closing of the door.

 **This is something I could end here, or make a long fanfic about, let me know if you want a chapter 2!**

 **much love, Alex xo**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke grit his teeth, seething fiercely as his fists clenched at his sides hard enough to make his knuckles appear veinless. What the hell was wrong with him? He thought he had wanted to hit him, what the hell made him stop?

His blunt nails cut into his palms. It couldn't be that, could it?

It couldn't be.. _That._

Sasuke dismissed the thought as soon as it arose, shaking his head and blinking rapidly, trying desperately to free himself from these terrifying thoughts. He hated not knowing something. Hated not being in control. Hated feeling vulnerable.

He knew that even when the blonde and him were only 12 year old friends, he attempted to cancel his growing admiration towards him with harsh words and insults. At the time his former friend would playfully retaliate, calling him an arrogant bastard after he called him a moron. But as his feelings grew, so did his harsh attitude towards the boy, feeling the need to keep the harshness balanced with the increasing admiration, in hopes that eventually he would succeed in eliminating the strong bond he felt with the other completely.

Although the blonde never faltered, saying that he understood his pain, that he loved him unconditionally, and if he needs to take it out on him, he could. Little did he know.

Frustrated, Sasuke growled and slammed his fist into the wall, the raw scrapes stinging his knuckles.

Loving someone just causes you pain when you lose them. And there was no way in hell he was going through that again.

Sasuke pounded his fist into the wall until the surface of his hand was nothing but bloody scraps. It wasn't enough. He needed more of a release. With his blood boiling, he trudged back in the direction of the bedroom he had just left. Slamming the door open, all he saw were those terrified blue eyes. Those terrified blue eyes that angered and guilted him. He didn't know if he wanted to kiss him or hit him, he didn't know if he wanted to soothe him or scare him. He hated not knowing something. He hated not being in control. But when those soulful blues bared tears, the guilt outweighed the anger. However there was no way he would admit to that. He had to get rid of this, he needed release.

Naruto flinched every time he heard the repetitive bang that came from the living room, rocking against his knees to help repress his nerves. No matter how many times he's had this same feeling, it never got easier to control.

He bit his lip when Sasuke opened the door, that familiar livid stare that looked at him as if he was blamed for all of his anger, that stare that reminded him that this was the Sasuke he knew, and shouldn't be foolish enough to expect anything else. But even after all this time, after accepting and enduring this painful relationship that gets him the slightest bit of satisfaction, it still unbearingly hurt.

He lost count of how much he'd cried this week, but as his vision blurred and that dreaded pressure built in his throat, he let his emotions break free through the tears. His breathing turned short and the tears didn't cease, he closed his eyes to add some security, useless as it was.

He kept them closed, even when he was not so shocked as a death grip closed on his throat, pushing him onto his back, and cutting off his air supply that caused him to violently choke.

He knew this time that he wouldn't be treated gently.

He held his breath, not fighting back since he knew he'd be beaten harder if he did. But as he felt that large hand tighten on his throat, surely bruising it, he gripped that hand and tried to tell Sasuke that he couldn't take it much longer.

 _Oh god just make it stop_

His vision began to fog, and his muscles started react less with his attempts. No oxygen was reaching his lungs, and the pain started to numb.

He struggled against Sasuke's grip, trying desperately again to get him to stop. He choked, his head starting to feel lighter, but just before he was sure he was about to pass out, Sasuke released his hold.

He gasped, relief flooding through him as he regained his access to air. Bringing his hand to his very sore throat, he looked at sasuke with teary eyes. He'd never choked him before.

"Why-" he was cut off by a harsh slap to his cheek and a large fist that drove relentlessly into his gut, knocking the wind out of him. The searing pain came shortly after, radiating through his entire body and causing him to heave, bringing his hand to his gut, he felt the urge to vomit.

 _Does he really hate me that much?_

He didn't even have time to recover before another harsh punch ripped into his kidney, He screamed in pain, curling in on himself and tried to get away from the man. His wrist was grabbed hard, and yanked him back onto the bed.

"Sasuke, please don't," he knew the attempt was useless, but he didn't even consider struggling.

Sasuke roughly flipped him on his stomach, holding him down by holding the back of his neck against the pillows. Naruto bit his lip, accepting what was coming. His pants were pulled to his ankles, and he heard the dreaded clinking of a belt unbuckling. He gasped when he felt the painful pleasure of the leather striking his cheek, the loud smack of leather on skin bouncing off the walls. He screamed when he was struck with it for the second time, unconsciously arching his back. He felt unwanted arousal build in the pit of his abdomen, and blood pooling in his groin.

The belt clanked signalling that it'd hit the floor, and Sasuke brought his hand to give a lighter slap on the lower, more sensitive part of his ass.

"A-ah! Sasuke!" He moaned, not expecting that sensation. He was panting, trying to repress the growing desire that was becoming so stubbornly prominent. He didn't want this to feel good, given that this man had just strangled and punched him multiple times. But he couldn't suppress the desire. Even after all the pain he'd caused him.

Sasuke moved away from him, reaching into the draw next to the bed. Retrieving a bottle from the drawer, he popped the cap and poured a generous amount of the clear substance onto three fingers.

He used his free hand to grip Naruto's hip and pull his hips backwards, grabbing his thigh and pulling them far apart so that they were properly spread, while his top half lay flat on the pillows. Sasuke torturously slid his lubed fingers along the pink entrance, teasing him. Smirking as it twitched and Naruto released a soft moan.

He slid his other hand around to grip the leaking erection, stroking it gently as he played with his hole.

Naruto gasped and dipped his back at the feeling, wanting to feel those slick fingers deep inside of him. He gripped the sheets as Sasuke kept teasing him, feeling needy he pushed back against those fingers, trying to get them to penetrate him. However Sasuke must have noticed this because he withdrew his hand from his cock and used it to keep his hips still instead.

"Fuck, Sas-please," he moaned, tugging at the sheets and thrusting his groin against the mattress. Sasuke pulled his hips back up to their original position, and slid one slick finger into that tight heat, making the blonde moan.

"Is this what you want?" Sasuke asked smoothly, "Hmm, Naruto?" Slipping in another finger and beginning to slowly thrust them in and out, gliding his fingers along the velvety walls and using his thumb to press the spot below his balls.

Naruto didn't respond, to submerged in twisted lust to even process what Sasuke was asking. This frustrated the raven that he was ignoring him. So he curled his fingers towards Naruto's abdomen, knowing exactly where to touch to make his blonde scream.

Naruto gasped before releasing a loud moan when Sasuke pressed two fingers against his prostate. His cock throbbed at the sound of Naruto's pleasure, and he craved to hear more of it. Sasuke stopped his pressing and started gently rubbing his sweet spot, using his other hand to softly massage Naruto's lower back.

"Aaaah _fuuuuck_ ," the blonde drawled, biting his arm to help keep himself quiet.

Sasuke didn't like that. He managed to rip his arm away from his mouth and pin it behind his back, adding a third finger inside of him and started relentlessly finger fucking him.

"Don't hold back. Let me hear you," The blonde immediately complied, letting all his moans and sounds of pleasure loose as Sasuke pounded his fingers directly into his prostate, finding the wet sounds oddly erotic.

"A-ah! Mmn! _Fuck,_ Sas- please, _more,"_ Sasuke didn't want him to get close so he withdrew his fingers and flipped the flushed blonde onto his side, lifting one of his legs to rest on his shoulder, quickly freeing his hard member from the confinements of his clothes.

Naruto was whimpering, bringing his hand to stroke his cock before Sasuke swatted it away and proceeded to stroke it for him.

"Shit, m-mn! Ahhhh fuck, s-sasuke p-please," Naruto's voice was breathless, and Sasuke could tell he was already close. He gripped the base of the blonde's erection tightly making him groan in frustration.

Sasuke found great amusement in making Naruto wait, especially when he was pleasuring him. He brought the tip of his cock and slowly rubbed it up and down against Naruto's pleading entrance, pushing it in just slightly before pulling away.

Naruto groaned in frustration and looked as if he was about to lose his mind.

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

No. _No._

"Yes!"

"Then beg for it," Sasuke started rubbing his cock against his hole again, and he could feel how much it was pulsing, trying to suck him in. Sasuke smirked, pushing a finger in and pressed his prostate.

Naruto moaned, not being able to take any more,

"Sasuke, I need you, _please_ _fuck me~"_ he begged, pushing back his hips and adding a needy tone for more effect.

"Say it again, like you mean it." He slapped his ass, making Naruto choke.

"Ahh, _pleeease don't make me wait anymore, I need you inside me, please Sasuke, fuck me pleeaase,"_ Sasuke gave in at that, quickly grabbing the lube and slathering an ample amount on his dripping cock, using the excess to rub onto his blonde's already wet entrance.

Naruto whimpered, tugging at the sheets as he felt Sasuke slide into him, releasing a choked moan when his length slid against his sweet spot.

Sasuke stretched him, filling him to the hilt and releasing a groan when Naruto's tight heat fully surrounded his aching length.

The blonde was already moaning, trying to thrust himself on Sasuke's dick although proving difficult by his sideways position. So he squeezed his muscles around that cock and released a desperate moan, trying to get his point across.

Naruto was always so _tight_. No matter how much Sasuke fucked him. He felt his blonde squeeze around him rhythmically, and heard that needy moan, but got frustrated by it and grabbed Naruto's chin.

"I'll fuck you when I want to fuck you. Just shut up now and stay still," he snapped, starting an agonizingly slow pace, filling Naruto's warm insides to his balls before slowly pulling all the way out.

Naruto tried to keep quiet, the way Sasuke was purposely pleasuring him felt so wrong. He almost wanted Sasuke to just force him still and violently fuck him like he usually does. It was easier to feel the reality of it that way.

But this.. dare he say more _loving_ side of Sasuke felt so foreign to him that it felt more dangerous than the side that beats him.

He didn't know if Sasuke was doing this for his own amusement or if he just wanted the satisfaction of seeing the boy he abuses melt at his slightest touch, but when the raven slid back into him and started a strong, slow pace, Naruto lost all strength to think and let himself be embraced in the twisted lust and longing that he could only feel for the man inside of him.

Sasuke squeezed Naruto's leg that was resting on his shoulder, lifting it higher to gain better access between Naruto's legs.

As soon as Sasuke spread his legs more it instantly made for much deeper penetration and Sasuke heard Naruto gasp before his breathing elevating.

"You liked that didn't you?" Sasuke purred as he lowered himself over Naruto. He pulled his length out of his blonde to maneuver him on his back and raise the leg that wasn't on his shoulder to rest on his hip.

 _No, no I shouldn't like this. This is so wrong._

But it felt so right. And Naruto responded by nodding unconsciously, feeling Sasuke gently slip back into his hole that made him whimper, and Sasuke regained his strong thrusts into the boy in their new position.

Naruto wanted it faster. Harder. But he couldn't say it. Not after he pathetically begged. He brought his hand to his mouth and bit down hard on it to keep himself from crying out when Sasuke started slowly pulling his hips towards him to meet his thrusts.

"What did I say!? I want to hear your sweet moans as I pleasure you," Sasuke yanked Naruto's hips towards him, hard. Forcing the blonde to let go his hold of his sounds.

"Ah! Aaah Sasuke~" he moaned, removing his hand.

Sasuke smirked.

"That's better," Sasuke reached a pale hand to grip Naruto's neglected erection, slowly stroking it and thumbing his leaking slit. Instead of resuming his thrusts, Sasuke stopped completely. Only focusing on gliding his hand along Naruto's need.

He saw Naruto bite his tongue to try to keep quiet. _Again._ What was wrong with him?

Naruto arched into Sasuke's touch, trying to move his hips on the Uchiha's cock. Sasuke let him try to fuck himself, liking seeing Naruto so desperate.

Naruto whined, making pleading noises but not voicing any requests.

"Do you want something, Naruto?" The boy addressed didn't miss the playful undertone that laced itself in Sasuke's voice. The younger rubbed his leg against Sasuke's hip, and used it to try to pull Sasuke closer.

"Use your words," he teased. Light brown eyebrows furrowed at the comment. Naruto didn't want to give Sasuke any more satisfaction that he'd already given him, so he averted his eyes and kept his mouth shut.

Sasuke felt annoyance begin to make itself present. He didn't like it when his blonde didn't listen to him.

"Not going to listen to me?" The raven brought his hand up to the younger's throat, giving it an implying gentle squeeze. "I would hate to have to force you."

Naruto's breathing hitched. He wasn't surprised. But he must be some sort of idiot to believe Sasuke had been growing some sort of _loving_ side for him. Idiot. That's what he was.

"What do you want me to say?"

 _Just tell me what you want so I don't get suffocated again._

It wasn't so much the question, rather the dead tone that carried in Naruto's voice as he asked it that irritated him. Sasuke brought his hand to run feather touches along the boy's sensitive inner thighs. They jerked, and Sasuke leaned forward to bring his mouth right next to Naruto's ear,

"Tell me how much you want me," Sasuke licked Naruto's lobe before taking it into his mouth and lightly sucking it. The blonde shuddered and turned his head away.

"Tell me." Sasuke growled, biting hard at the juncture between Naruto's neck and shoulder. The younger gasped and brought his hand up to grip Sasuke's shoulders before he gripped both of his wrists and pinned them above his head.

He still refused to speak.

Sasuke watched Naruto squirm and writhe from being just penetrated but not getting any satisfaction. He could tell his blonde was frustrated and on the brink of breaking so he decided to push a little more. Sasuke kissed the corner of Naruto's mouth and tightened his grip on his wrists, before whispering in the huskiest and most seductive voice he could muster;

"I love hearing you beg Naru, you gotta let me _hear_ what I'm doing to you. Can you do that for me, _Naruto~"_

The combination of Sasuke's lips moving against his skin as he husked that request and the way he said his name was enough to make Naruto submit. The blonde moaned and used his leg that was on Sasuke's hip to pull him closer and deeper inside of him.

" _Sasuke,"_

"Yes?"

"No more teasing, I want you, I _need_ you,"

Sasuke released his hold and finally, _finally_ started thrusting into him at a steady pace. Not too fast, or too hard, or too slow. Just enough to make Naruto sigh in relief and satisfaction as Sasuke bound them together with a pace and gentleness unbefitting to who he was.

Naruto's moans and sounds of pleasure were so sweet, they cancelled the bitter screams of pain that Sasuke had previously forced himself to prefer.

He wanted to hear Naruto want him, he wanted to hear Naruto _need him._

The restrictions Sasuke tied himself with were far gone, his forced despise shattered by his desire for the boy beneath him. He unchained himself, and he listened to Naruto's body, granting the requests that his blonde failed to voice.

Naruto started panting, his moaning becoming more frequent, his blunt nails digging into Sasuke's shoulder blades. The Uchiha knew what he wanted. And he didn't ask him to say. He increased his speed, thrusting into the blonde with more force.

Naruto's legs tightened around his shoulder and hip, and the way his expression turned twisted let Sasuke know he was close. Sasuke felt the familiar twist in his abdomen as well, and the sensation made his arms give out. He fell over Naruto on his elbows and brought the leg on his hip to join the other on his opposing shoulder. With Naruto bent in half, he pounded ruthlessly into the body, desperately working to reach his climax.

Naruto only stopped moaning to breathe, his voice now almost vibrating from the quick and intense movements that Sasuke wouldn't cease.

"Ah- Sasuke, I- aaah, I'm gonna cum _Sasuke aaaah!"_ The raven quickly grabbed Naruto's erection and stroked it in time with his relentless thrusts to give Naruto the most intense orgasm he'd ever experienced. There was no force, no pain, nothing making him feel like anything was one sided, just pure bliss and ecstasy that drive Naruto over the edge.

His nails drew blood and Naruto's whole body trembled, screaming Sasuke's name as he came.

Ribbons of white essence ejected from Naruto's arousal, and Sasuke made sure to pump all of it out. He thrust a few more times into the blonde before releasing his cum deep inside of Naruto with a deep groan and shudder.

He didn't bother pulling out, and collapsed in a heap on top of the boy.

Naruto felt something hot pool inside of him, and he didn't need to think too hard to figure out what it was. But he didn't mind, he wasn't bothered by it.

He was however, bothered by the heavy and sticky body that had oh-so considerately taken residence on top of him.

"Sasuke," he nudged him.

"Mmm~ what?" He mumbled, digging his face into Naruto's neck and giving kisses on the hot skin. Naruto sighed, afterglow wasn't something he was used to. But it was getting hard to breathe and Naruto nudged him again, making Sasuke reluctantly slip his softened member out of Naruto's warm insides. He cringed at the cum that oozed out of his hole, a string of it connecting with his manhood as he pulled away.

Naruto's face twisted as he felt Sasuke leave his body, making him feel empty. He wanted Sasuke to stay, lay with him for a bit longer. But he knew he wouldn't.

Sasuke got up, and pulled on his boxers. But he didn't walk out like he normally did, instead he shocked the hell out of the blonde by walking over and planting a gentle kiss on his forehead, and then another on his cheek.

Blue eyes forgot how to blink and his lungs forgot how to work. Never in his life would he ever expect that to happen. Before he could say anything to the out of character Sasuke he turned away from him and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Naruto didn't move, too stunned to do anything. But his heart started to beat faster, and his cheeks warmed up. He didn't even notice as a small smile began to form on his lips.


End file.
